To Be Chosen By Primus Himself (DISCONTINUED)
by FeatherWing12
Summary: (NO LONGER USING ACCOUNT ) what if Sam had a twin? what if Primus chose her to hold his power, when he saw her risk her life to save Sam's when they were little? What if she went with Sam to get a car? what if she just happened to fall in love on the way?
1. Chapter 1

A young girl and boy were throwing a red ball to each other. When the girl throw it over the little boy's. He turned to see that it landed on the road.

The boy walked over to it. And looked both ways, before making his way to get the ball. The girl watched from were she stood which was by the house. she looked left and right, then right again seeing a car coming. She ran down road and pushed the boy out the way. He fell on the ground and turned.

He was only able to shout, "VALA!" The little girl looked at him with a sad smile, only to be hit. Her body went over the car and hit the ground with a _'thump'_ the boy screamed her name again, crying as he ran over to her. He saw the car drive off.

The children's parents came out the house. The mother had her hand over her mouth crying she ran over. While the father called and ambulance.

The little girl was bleeding badly from her head and stomach and other places. Her eyes open she looked at her brother slowly smiling at him, making him cry even more.

They could here sirens of in the distance. Before every thing when black for her.

_~~~~Unknown place~~~~_

There stood fourteen very tall Robots. But the Robot the stood out the most stood in front of the other thirteen.

He was had blue armour, with purple _eyes._ They were looking for a human that was worthy of the his power. They had see the girl get hit to save her brother.

"I believe we have found the human we are looking for Primus," One of the thirteen said, his voice deep and rough but soft and caring.

"Yes, she would gladly die for someone she loves." The purple eyed Robot turned to the others, he gave a nod, and they started to disappear.

"Now, to visit this girl before her spark goes out!" a white portal opened and he walked through into the girls in a way mind.

~~~Vala's mind~~~

The little girl that was hit looked normal as if she was never hit but she was in pain all over. She was on her hands and knees crying from the pain.

She heard a noise which there shouldn't be. She looked up to see a Blue robot stood there with glowing purple eyes.

To her it looked beautiful, it dent down so it was on it's knees. It slowly and gently picked the pained girl up in this _hand_. Bringing her close to his face.

"Young sparkling, I have chosen you as carrier of my powers. You have proven your self that you are willing to die for someone you love!"

Vala looked into the Robots eyes, and nodded. "what will happen to me, I was just hit by a c-car? And what should I call y-you?"

The robot smiled, "My names is Primus, and the only think that will happen is, you eyes colour will go purple like mine are and you hair will not be brown but it will be a blue like my armour, also you will have a human heart but with energon as blood, my races blood."

The robot, no Primus put two of his fingers on her, one on her head and the other on her heart. There was a bright blue glow, before where went black for the little girl again.

**Okay,... I hope you like it. I love the plot I have. But I don't know if you guys do... please tell me. If not can you tell me what I could do to improve it a little? Anyway thank you for reading the first chapter. I should have to first proper chapter out later today or tomorrow!**


	2. Chapter One: Grades

_**Chapter One: Grades**_

**Vala's POV (years later after she recovered _magically_!)**

The clock ticked unbearably slow. Tapping the pencil to the time of each tick, my brother reached over, obviously annoyed, and snatched it away from me. Sending a glare his way, I reached into my backpack and pulled out another one. I was rewarded with a defeated sigh.

"Samuel Witwicky?"

Sam scrambled to his feet and stumbled to the front of the class when he was tripping. Sighing, I looked at my paper as Sam got flicked in the forehead with a folded piece of paper.

"who did-? Who did that? People. Responsibility." The teacher gave a hollow warning. We all knew that it was Trent and we all knew he wouldn't stop at any chance he had to be tease my brother. He kicked the back of my chair and I just growled, sparing a glance over my shoulder at the smirking brute. He winked at me and I shivered. Trent was obnoxious and a huge blockhead, but he's always had the hugest crush on me since the 5th grade. The class laughed as Sam said "seaman" and once more for "sextant". The teacher help up a "silence" sign twice but his intentions were futile as the bell rang and the students rushed to get away from him. Gathering my stuff into my bag, I walked up to Sam.

"I'll see you in the car?"

"Yeah. Hey, can I get you a great deal on this! 50? 40!"

Shaking me head, I exited the class. Sam always wanted to sell poor Grandfather Witwicky's stuff. I think I would be utter pissed if my grandchild tried to sell my stuff I left to my family. Walking out to dad's car, my steps had a bit of a skip to it. Laughing, dad watched me a I climbed into the back seat.

"Someone looks happy!"

"Hell yeah, I got my 3 A's and the thousand Sam asked me to get. It's all up to him to get that final A," I punched the air with my right hand. Dad just laughed and looked over at the over-excited brother of mine that had made his way over. I sat further between the driver and passenger seats, looking hopefully at my brother, "so...?"

"sooo I got an A!" Sam blurted excitedly as he collapsed into the passenger seat, his graded paper in his hand.

"No way!" I shirked happily, giving Sam and awkward one arm hug. I heard a chuckle in the back of my mind. Making me smile a ghost smile.

Dad reached out a hand, "let me see that. You're waving it to much, I can't see it."

"it's an A- but it's still an A."

Both me and Sam held our breaths as dad looked it over. He sighed and gave a warm smile, "okay, okay. It's an A."

A victory cheer was in order and Sam and I probably looked like total idiots, but we didn't seem to care at the moment. Dad just shook his head and chuckled at us, pulling into the slow flow of after-school traffic. I relaxed into the back seat and watched the scenery, wondering what kind of car we would get. Hopefully it was fast, and kind of a muscle car but something not to-

my thoughts stopped short as dad pulled into a Porches lot. Sam was spazzing over it as I practically drooled over some of these cars.

"no way!"

That was all I heard before I heard dad chuckle. That bastard, messing with our heads.

"Shut up Sam. He's just messing with us."

My hand met the back of Sam's head as he stared at dad in disbelief, then I saw a pout coming on. Smiling, I looked at the car lot dad was pulling into. Groaning, I looked at the clown, he was mumbling something about it being hot and make up. I poked dad in the shoulder as he pulled to a stop.

"You have to be kidding me dad. Really? This place is a dump!" I was complaining as we all got out. Dad just smiled and was about to say something as a dark skinned man walked over to us.

"What can I do for ya'?"

"Yeah I'm here to get my son and daughter their first car," Dad put an arm around my shoulder as the that man held out a hand.

"And you chose ol' Bobby here to buy from? Nu-uh we're family now. uncle Booby B, baby, uncle Bobby b."

Sam shook his hand wearily as I began to wander around the lot. There was several old, rusty cars that never got a second glance. I was about to turn back when i heard Primus's voice. _"look again little one." _I did as he asked and right there was a yellow with black racing strips, Chevy Camaro. I started walking towards it. I wasn't a complete car junkie but I have more knowledge then Sam and know when to appreciate a fine car specimen as this one. As I neared, I ran my pale hand across the hood, barely touching it as I got to the driver's door. I could've sworn it shivered but I was to busy admiring the interior of the car to gave it any second thoughts.

"Hey Sam?"

"What?"

"How about this one?" I was half shouting to my brother. Who was the other side of the lot. As I slid into the drivers seat. My hands went up to the steering wheel and smoothed my palms on it. This car felt good, the seats almost contorted to my body and the car raised and lowered slowly, almost as it sighed. Sam appeared at the window, glancing, inside, "Wow."

He then opened the door, "Move over."

I stuck my tongue out at him but compliantly, but scooted into the passenger seat. I was admiring the inside still, the frame of the car was I good shape and it held the car perfectly, the leather seats were the same colour as the car as well as the strips and the material was softened with years of good use. It was perfect, "God, Sam, we _have_ to get this car. Look at it! This is just... wow. How did it end up in a dump like this?"

Dad appeared next to the car as did "uncle" Bobby B. before Sam could talk, Dad spoke up.

"How much?"

"Given the semi-classic of the car-"

I gave a snort, "Semi-classic? Dude, this thing is a beautiful _vintage_ car."

"Well, little lady, mind tellin' me why it's a 'beautiful _vintage _car'?" Uncle Boob b glared at me through the passenger side open window.

I opened my mouth to reply buT Sam nudged my shoulder. A sure enough sigN to tell me to shut up,"Ignore her. She's a bit of a hot-head."

Dad continued to talk to Bobby B as I sat back in the passenger seat with my arms crossed and a pout tugged at the bottom lip. I could see Sam smirking out the corner of my eye and he swiped a thumb across the middle of the steering wheel. It revealed a symbol of some sort. I leaned in closer, my curiosity getting the best of me. It looked like the symbol of what Primus had, only Primus had half though. Completely ignoring the conversation between my dad and Bobby B for a split second. I began to reach for it, something compelling me to touch it, when me and Sam were snapped forcibly into reality when dad patted the top of the car, then Sam's shoulder, telling us to get out.

"But dad!" I whined, giving him my biggest puppy dog eyes.

"No, Vala. C'mon and get out. I'm not paying over $4,000 for a car you and Sam will undoubtedly wreak.

Sam grumbled to himself, getting out, when Bobby B climbed into a dingy, 1970-some odd VM bug, stating that it was 4 thousand and a beaut. I turned my head back to the wheel.

"Hmm... Primus?" I whispered.

"_yes child?" _he appeared in a see through form that only I or other of his child can see.

"The symbol on the wheel, what side is it?" Primus looked over and put him ghost hand on it, smiling he turned back to me.

"Autobot, Child, the good side."

"Is that why you asked me to look again, and it can understand and hear us right."

Primus simply nodded then disappeared.

"Okay, do what you have to Autobot, please!" I whispered and patted the dash broad.

I tried to get out but my door was jammed I had a ghost smile on my face. After a few tugs and pulls, the door swung open, hitting the car Bobby B was in. I practically fell out, staring wide-eyed at the car I had just hit.

"Vala!" Dad looked really red.

"I didn't do it on purpose dad! I swear! The door was jammed!" I held up my hands in surrender trying not to laugh as Bobby B shouted to his friend about getting the dents out, and then forced a strained laughs. I rolled my eyes and gently closed the passenger door, patting the top of the car before walking to the middle of the car lot with my brother. Suddenly, I heard a radio tuning and as I turned back to the Camaro, a high pitch emitting from the said car's radio. I hit the ground, my arms covering my head and my smirk from all the glass. Sam and Dad followed sit, Sam giving a scream. I got up and looked at all the cars; every car's windows and wind shield shattered. Turning, I saw that the only car untouched was the Camaro. Uncle Bobby B scrambled to his feet and turned every which direction before whipping around to my father, holding up four fingers and his voice cracking.

"Four Thousand!"

I smirked and raised my right fist up a little and whispered a yes, I heard Primus chuckle again.

**First real chapter hope you enjoyed it!**


	3. Chapter Two : insert a creative title!

_**Chapter Two: (insert a creative title!)**_

**Vala's POV**

I hummed contently from the passenger seat of me and my brothers new car. I had been spacing out for a while before my brother had fond his voice.

"Vala?"

"Hmm?" I turned to Sam who had a bit of a troubled expression, "What's wrong, Sam?"

"Are you... okay?"

"I'm fine. Why do you ask?" I gave him an odd look. That was a peculiar question, for my brother...

"No reason, it's just you've been spacing out a lot more then you usually do!"

I gave him a soft laugh that turned into a big yawn, "I'm fine Sam, just exhausted. Unlike some people, I actually participate in P.E and run the mile like we're supposed to."

"Hey! You and I both know that I have underdeveloped muscles that can't take that kind of strain for that long!" he quietly yelled at me, his tone more then defiant, it was more like he was trying to convince more himself then me!

I began to laugh before it turned into a massive yawn. Even the car's radio, who had been playing soft rock songs at a quiet tone, had sputtered as if it had choked out a laugh. Sam gave the radio a glare before attempting to punch it. I swatted away his hand tiredly.

"Sam, don't injure the Ao-(coughs) Car or I'm gonna injure you!" The threat was there but was empty when a huge yawn erupted from my during "you" and my brother laughed quietly, patting my knee gently.

"We still have a ways to go, Vala, why don't you kick back and get some sleep?"

A protest started at my lips but then turned into yet another yawn. My brother, knowing I would try to argue, laughed at me again. Giving in, I snuggled deeper into the conformable seat and rested my head against the back of it. I was to tired to notice that no one touched my seat bely when it tightened slightly against me, I just figured it was Sam making sew I was "tucked in" because I forgot the car was a Alien robot.

_~~~VALA'S MIND~~ (Primus is like a part of her mind meaning that there's connection between them!)_

_I opened my now glowing purples eyes to see Primus sitting opposite me my hight or his hight? Don't know. I blinked not once, not twice, but three times before opening my mouth._

"_How comes you bought me in to my mind?" I asked, not wanting to sound rude._

_He smiled and looked to the left then back to me then sighed._

"_There is going to be a war, between my Children and you and Sam are going to be part of it. Their looking for the Allspark, and the leader of the Decepticons will stop at nothing to get it, and you. Seeing that you have my powers. I think it's time that I give you this. The Autobots will know what it is. If your wearing it when you meet them." He held out his hand to show his symbol on a necklace._

_I reached out and gentle picked it up. Then put it around my neck. As soon as I put it on, I felt my eyes glow brighter and my hair start glowing a little. Then died down. The necklace clip also melted so I couldn't take it off._

"_Your eye's will always glow, but in the real world but it wont be see able in day light, only night or if someone is really, really, really close to your face!" He smiled and gave a chuckle one more time and I nodded give and smile before everything went back._

_~~~LATER IN THE REAL WORLD!~~~~~_

Thank god it was a Saturday. Unfortunately my parents don't care. I had been eating Lucky Charms and watching SpongeBob for only a few minutes when my brother came stumbling down the stairs.

"Mum left a list of chores on the fridge, " I said over my shoulder, not bothering to pay him any mind. Sam groaned and snatched the note.

_Sam & Vala_

_Your father and I had to got out for some errands. Here's a list of chores we'd like you to do when we're gone._

_-floor_

_-your rooms_

_-windows_

_-dishes_

_-back porch_

_we love you._

_-mum_

_P.S Sam, take your sister with you to the party. I don't want her home alone._

Sam groaned again, "Do I have to take you?"

"stop complaining Sam, I'm not even planning on getting out of the car. If I do, I don't even want to be near you or -" I gave a shiver, "- Trent."

Sam laughed. I gave him a glared when I got up and washed my bowl before placing it in the dishwasher. My brother gave me a lopsided hug before ruffling my blue hair. He blinked before frowning.

"I don't remember your eyes glowing before?" he said coming close to my face. I bit my lip. _'think if something Vala! Think!'_

"it's probably you and you weird mind Sammy," he mutter something under his breath, be I heard it all."No need to call me weird, idiot."

"I wont let him touch you, Vay, you know that." I gave him a small smile when I glanced out the window towards our car/ Alien robot.

"Hey, the car wasn't that dirty yesterday was it?"

Sam joined me at the window and scrunched his eyebrows, "I don't think so. H-hey! Where ya' goin'?"

So he finally noticed I had left. I was already walking up the stairs, "I'm going to change and then give our car a _bath."_

"but what about our chores?"

"I'll sweep the back porch and windows if you do the dishes and mopping for me!" I spared him no other word when I closed my bedroom door.

Digging for a old shirt that was two sizes to big and some shorts, I yanked then on while looking for my brush. Glancing at the mirror when I hopped by, I grimaced. My hair decided to be a cross between a birds nest and a lions mane today. After brushing it I pulled my hair into a ponytail with my bangs still in front of my face. Sometimes I would be questioned as to why I would hang out with Sam. I would say we're related and then they would give me a blank stare. Can't say I blame them. Since my accident and I met Primus I not longer have brownish black hair I have blue hair and I not longer have bright blue eyes but purple. My parent were worried when they saw my look after the accident the doctor don't know what happened, and I played dumb. I pulled the top up and ran two of my fingers over the scar on my stomach where I had the most damage I had two broken ribs one sticking out and the other almost sticking out. I quickly pulled down my top and looked at myself. Scanning the mirror, I knew every curve and line of my body. My blue hair would normal would stop mid back but it was in a ponytail at the moment, and my bangs covered my right eyes which sticks up and doesn't go straight down but to the side (AN: the cover image is her) I even had pale skin which makes my eyes stand out more. I was the the same high as my brother. I had a nice size torso with nice size legs too my chest was big but not to big. A lot of people said I was quite beautiful, but I found myself normal. I shrugged and jogged down the stairs and out the back door, not even bothering with shoes.

"Vala! Don't forget that the cleaning stuffs under the sink!" Sam called from somewhere upstairs

TIME SKIP

I had put on a long sleeve black top that cut off above my stomach, I put my dark blue shorts on with black sandals and black lends sunglasses I also up my favourite bracelet which had a feather a bird and a heart on with different colour strings and the necklace Primus gave me which in total was stuck to my neck anyway.

I was in the passenger seat of the car with Sam driving. I looked at Sam he way making a face.

"Sam? What's wrong?" I asked, almost afraid to know the answer.

"Uhh, we need to make a itsy bitsy stop..." his chuckle become more nervous as we turned in to _him_ street. My eyes became as wide as they could go.

" , Sam, please _no! _Not_ his_ street!"

"sorry, sis, I did promise Mi-"

"No! Don't even say_ him _name!" I held p one finger, cutting him off and giving him a glare as I climbed in the back when we reached _his _house.

"Hey Miles!" My brother gave the blonde wonder an uneasy smile as he popped the door open for him.

"Yo! What up my brother?" Ha smiled at Sam. He noticed me out of the corner of his eye, attempting to give me a seductive smirk. Oh god, "Oh, and what up my sister?"

"Talk to me like that again and I swear you're hair ain't going to be the only thing that's going to be ripped out." I had Miles by the hair be hide his ear, my voice growing deadly deep with each word, watching Mile gulp with wide eyes. I released his hair with a triumphant smirk and relaxed in the back seat, not remembering when I had buckled my seatbelt, and looked out the side window. I finally glanced forward after a few moments when Miles asked if we were invited at the party, I gave a snort, "Dude, it's a lake. It's a public place. Of course even idiots like you are invited. If you weren't, it'd be racist!"

I laughed at Miles' priceless expression. Sam smiled but shook his head and I swear I felt the car rumble in it's car form in a laugh as well. Sam then started spazzing, "Dude, dude! It's Mikaela!"

I groaned, where's there Mikaela, there's gotta be...

"Hey, yo Sam! Ain't you gonna let you're smoking hot sister out the car?"

Speak of the devil.

**Another chapter in two days whoa! Man I'm meant to be doing homework but anyway I don't feel like it I'll do it later. He he he I think some of it is meant to be in tomorrow too XP. Anyway hope you enjoyed the Chapter until next time!**


	4. Chapter 3: Idiot

**A/N: hey again. So because I now have like 9 more follows that have magically started following me over night and reviews and favourites, I would I like thank you with a extra Chapter YAY! Anyway hope you enjoy!**

_**Chapter 3: Idiots**_

**Vala's POV**

Trent was leaning against his "oh-so-hot" truck, looking at me as if he were undressing me. A cold shiver ran up my spine as Sam stepped out of the car and Miles, already out the car, was...well being Miles. He began to climb a tree as Sam stuttered sentences, a loss for words while being in her presence of Mikaela. I don't have a problem with her, it's just the people she hangs out with are mega-bitches. Who have bullied me because of my eyes and hair. Anyway it's just when she's around them, the attitude rubs off. I had her a couple years ago in biology class and we had to work on a project together, it was then I learned that she was really pretty cool, just influenced easily.

Sighing, I sank further into the seat hoping to get the attention of Trent anywhere but me. It was then I felt the car lurch and gave a pathetic sounding cough. I scratched my head. Sighing again. I lay down on the back seat.

"Do you have a name?" I asked my voice low. I heard the radio turned on and it sounded like it was changing channels.

"_...sweet little bumblebee..."_ was what I heard. I gave a little giggle and nodded.

"Bumblebee. Nice, it suits you." I heard the channels change again.

"_thank you, thank you..."_was said along with clapping_, _I let out a small laugh.

A few moments later Miles, being the idiot he was, decided to _physically_ climb into the car.

"It's called a door, idiot," I growled, what if he hurt Bumblebee? No that can't happen but he could have chipped the paint. He's going to be sorry.

Suddenly, a song burst through the radio,_ "who's going to drive her home?"_

"Dude, what's wrong with the radio?"

"Dude, there's nothing wrong with the radio! What's wrong with your head?" I smacked the back of his head. He glared at me as Sam mumbled something about driving her home. I stuck my tongue out at Miles childishly.

"Dude, you need to get out the car." Both me and Miles whipped our heads up: mine in joy, his in disbelief.

"What?"

"Dude, get out my car!"

"What? What about bro's before ho's?"

Sam glared at him when he settled into his seat.

_AND YOU KNOW THE REST TIME SKIP_

I was down stairs getting a glass of water when I heard an engine start. I looked out the window to see 'Bee leaving. I shrugged he's probably going to do something.

Suddenly I heard Sam yelling stuff and ran down the stairs which I turned to him. He then processed to drag me to the front door, not before pulling some shoes on. I followed Sam, who was chasing Bumblebee. _'shit'_ I mentally screamed. I followed after Sam.

"Sam! Sam!" Finally I had caught up to him. Who knew? The boy was lazy as shit but he was going faster then me! "Sam! I don't think it's a good idea!"

"No, I'm going to get the car back!" he whisper/yelled, he then tossed his bike uncaringly (sp?) to the side before crossing a par of rail road tracks, with me quickly be hide him.

Running up to a pile of crap metal and boxes. Me and my brother crouched be hide them. Sam was fiddling with his phone, making sure the brightness was on to the max, until he looked up.

His eyes widen at the site of Bumblebee standing up, "Oh god, oh god" was all he had to say. I was watching 'Bee shin some light into the sky which was the Autobots symbol. I was so busy watching 'Bee I didn't hear Sam talking to his Phone I only heard, " - Mojo, I love you."

I gave him 'what the fuck' look. I then got up so I was standing and slowly made my way closer.

"Vala! What the hell!"

I was going to answer but stopped dead in my tracks, Sam jogged next to me it was then he saw what I saw looking at.

Two very angry looking pit bulls were lying there, staring straight at me with a hungry gaze and a growl in their throats. We both slowly backed away.

Suddenly the pit bulls took off after us, breaking the old, rusted-out chains. Sam and I shirked before sprinting both going different ways. I was running when I slipped on a wet mud, then felt a suddenly wave of pain throw my left leg. I let out a cry of pain when the dog leg go whimpering. I turned onto my back and sat up to see the dog laying down with blue stuff in his mouth. "energon," I breathed out I watched the dog whimper more before I stood up and ran but was hard being that my leg was in pain.

I saw Sam running, "Sam!" I yelled, he turned my way his eyes widen when he saw my leg.

"Vala, your leg!" he then looked to my eyes which was my down fall seeing that they were glowing. I was still running towards him. After I had gotten to him we heard another growl from be hide. I saw the two dogs the one on the left had some energon on his lip. We then processed to sprint into a dome thing with bins in the middle which Sam jumped one and I climbed onto.

Good, doggies, good boy!" Sam squeaked, literally. One of the dogs tried to bit me again but Sam pulled me back more. I then heard tires squealing. Whipping my head around, I see a flash of yellow and black: Bumblebee! Bumblebee drifted sideways through the dome entrance me and Sam were in, knocking the dogs away. Sam then chucked the keys at the car. Say shit which at this point I could hear my head was killing me and so was my leg. I let out whipper in pain. I then saw a flash of police lights. _Oh joy_. Note the sarcasm.

Sam then jumped of the bin telling me to follow be hide him which I didn't my leg way in to much pain.

I heard the police telling him to put his had on the hood.

'Bee sat the with his engine off till they had left. He then started to transform. Which made me jump. He then walked over to me an knelt down.

"_Are you okay beautiful?" _ his soft glowing blue eyes looking into mine. I was still looking into his eye. When I realist this I looked away blush I got lost with his beautiful baby blue eyes I cleared my throat and gave him a nod and a smile.

I slowly got down, I felt his eyes on me, making my blush deeper. As soon as my left foot hit the ground it fell on me. I would have fallen onto my face had it not been for Bumblebee.

He lifted me up in his hand, he and I were looking at my leg. I saw him frown well what looked like it anyway. Before shacking his head.

"_lets get you home..."_ he set me down so I could lent on the bins for help. He then transformed into his car form and opened his door.

I smiled and slowly hoped in.

**SORRY if there are ANY SPELLINGS WRONG, okay sorry it's just on one of my other sorry I had like 10 people telling me I had spelt things wrong and it was pissing me off the first couple were fine but then it got annoying. I had writen and posted the chapter in one NIGHT and I was sleepy (I'm posting this chapter at night! lol) anyway I hope you enjoyed! Bye!**


	5. 4: Vala! Stop flirting with the robot!

**Chapter 4: Vala! Stop flirting with the robot!**

**Vala's POV**

'Bee had stopped in front of my house and I mutter a thank you and slowly walked in. I saw that it was 1 a.m. Sighing, I saw Bumblebee driver away.

I suddenly felt lonely, the feeling that I get around 'bee is that I'm safe and protected disappeared as he was no longer in sight. Once I made it to my room, I walked in. I grabbed my fist aid kit then walked into the bathroom.

Turning the lights on after closing the door. I sat on the side and proceeded to clean my leg, it had stopped bleeding energon so it was easy. I then quickly rapped it, which I did a very bad job at. Splashing some water on my face, then looked into the mirror. Purple glowing eyes looked back, I never pay any mind to what they looked like. Now I'm actually looking closely, I noticed that I didn't really have a black pupils but a lighter purple almost blueish. (like the Autobot optics)

**Morning Time Skip**

Dad had gotten back with Sam a while ago. I walked into the kitchen, Sam looked over to me then to my leg.

"It's it okay?" he asked, I gave a small nod.

Sam the quickly turned his head to the window where a car engine was heard. We looked at each other quickly before Sam pulled his phone out and called Miles and said something about 'bee being processed. Then pulling me with him to the front door. He then grabbed mum's pink bike while I grabbed my skateboard.

I just followed Sam, I had picked up my black sunglasses and had them on, because I had a feeling we were going to meet a decepticons and I didn't need them knowing who I was. I was brought back from my though when I heard Mikaela looking down at my brother who was lying on the floor. I blinked not once not twice but three times before asking, "What happen to you?" Mikaela let out a laugh and I heard Sam sigh.

He said something really quickly, then took of again with me be hide him. I saw 'Bee be hide us. I followed Sam into some kinda old parking lot and stopped there, waiting. I then saw a police car.

"_Decepticons!"_ Primus shouted making me finch at the volume. _"Sorry my child, I didn't mean to make your ears bleed with my loud shout." _he let out a chuckle which I mentally chuckle too. He really does have a sense of humour.

"Listen to me! Thank god you're here! I've had the worst day ever! We've been... we've been followed here on my mother' bike! Right? -" I spaced out not caring I stared at the decepticons, it was my first time coming face to face with one. Primus told me and showed my may things about them, he even showed Magatron and when he first fought with Optimus Prime, the current Prime.

Suddenly snapped out of my though when I heard Sam yelp as he crawled back and me stepping back.

"No! Stop! Oh, god. okay, okay! Okay, all right!" I helped Sam up quickly which us both still stepping back as the headlight come out and started coming towards us..

"What do you want from me!" the light thing, retreated and then the car transformed I just started at it. The Robot had blood red eye,... I mean optics. (lol XP) we both yelled and began to run away from the Decepticons. I saw it chase after us.

"i don't- AAAAH" the robot kicked us and we landed on a hood old a broken car, I moaned in pain.. though, my fall was broken by Sam since he's lying under me. He sat up with me between his leg and my back against his chest. The robot leaned over us making us both scream in fear.

"Are you user-name LadiesMan217?" I started at the Decepticons with open mouth (still with my sunglasses on), even I knew what we were going against I was still in fear seeing that it''s a frigging _Decepticons_.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Sam yelled.

"Are you user-name LadiesMan217?!" the robot yelled.

Unaware to me I started whispering in Cybertronian, but I think the robot heard because his eyes flicked to me then back to Sam.

"Where is eBay item 21153? Where are the glasses?" the bot screamed and I whimpered and stood up and jumped over Sam and off the Car, Sam following me close be hide. Then suddenly we saw Mikaela approaching us on her motorcycle.

"Get back!" Sam said and tackled Mikaela of her motorcycle. I ran back to them to help them up.

"What is your problem, Sam?" She said pissed off.

"Okay, there's a monster right there! It attacked me! Here he comes! All right, get up. Get up and run! You have to run! Okay." Then 'Bee crashed into the robot, making him fall. The car parked next to us and I didn't hesitate to get in the drivers seat. Sam went in the back and Mikaela sat next to me. We drover off.

"Oh, God! We're gonna die! We're gonna dis!" Mikaela shirked. "OH, my god!" the robot, now in his car form was chasing us.

"trust me, he's a kick-ass driver!" Sam said.

I started muttering Cybertronian again, I saw Mikaela look at me like I was crazy.

"If we're goin' die, I swear I will haunt you, Bee!" I yelled at 'Bee still Cybertronian. Both Sam and Mikaela looked at me.

"You'll find out later, people." I smiled widely. Then they went back to screaming.

Bumblebee drove through some boxes, then drover out the building when he had lost the Decepticons. Bumblebee then locked the doors and turned the engine off.

Sam was saying something, while I was looking back in the mirror to see the Decepticons drive past a little.

"Now would be a good time to start." I whispered. Suddenly Bumblebee same to life and started driving back then turned making s all fall out. Then 'Bee started to transform.

I looked up at 'Bee, hen glanced down a his feet and... they ere kinda cute. The police car transformed and crashed into 'Bee. We screamed in fear... well I screamed in fear for 'Bee. The Decepticons came closer to us and we three were crawling backwards on the ground.

"Crap." I mumbled when a small robot come out the other one. We jumped up and started running as it began to chase us. I faintly heard the two giant robots fighting with each other and started wrestling.

The smaller robot caught Sam's ankle and started at pulling his leg, jumping on him. I kicked the robot off him but he jumped on me. I lay there under the robot while he was watching me.

"Hot." the robot said in a weird voice. I punched him in the face, I got him off me.

"Perverted Bastard!" I yelled. He then jumped back on Sam, then Mikaela magically appeared with a saw. Copping the robots head of.

"not so tough without a head, are you?" Sam mocked. I breather out the air I didn't know I was holding.

"Vala?" I looked at him. "you alright?" I stared at him blankly and moved my foot at little.

"Pants." both looked at me confused. Mikaela looks down and swiftly away when she see that Sam is standing in his boxers.

"What?" he says confuses. I pointed looking down at his legs.

"i know I've seen you less, but that doesn't mean I want to see it." he looked embarrassed by it but we started running where dust was coming from. We looked up as 'Bee slowly walked up to us.

"what is it?" Mikaela said.

"it's a robot. But like a... like a different.. you know, like super advenced robot." Sam said, "it's probably Japanese. Yeah, it's definitely Japanese." I shook my head at Sam. 'Bee is definitely not Japanese. I skipped over to 'Bee with a smile while Sam carefully walked up to him.

"What are you doing?" Mikaela asked.

"i don't think it wants to hurt s. it would have done that already." Answered Sam. I didn't listen to their conversation but waved p as 'Bee who was staring with glowing blue optics at me. He waved back at me, making me giggle.

"I didn't get to see you properly last night, you're cute!" I said. 'Bee chirped happily at me.

"Vala! Stop flirting with the giant robot!" Sam whisper yelled. I pouted but stayed where I was.

"can you talk?" Sam asked.

"_XM Satellite Radio...Digital cable brings you... Columbia Broadcasting System..." _'Bee said through some people talking on the radio. I couldn't help but notice 'Bee glancing at me.

"hmm... through the radio." I said, he nodded, applaud and pointed at me.

"_Thank you, you're beautiful, you're wonderful, you're wonderful."_

"Aaw, well you aren't too bad yourself." I winked and to my surprise 'bee looked shyly down at his feet.

"Vala, Stop flirting with a robot." Sam scolded.

"I can't help it! I have a weakness for _really_ big arms." I said and shared a look with Mikaela as she recognized her own words and let out a laugh, while Sam scowled but didn't say anything.

"so, what was that last night? What was that?" Sam said to Bumblebee. Bee pointed to the sky.

"Message from starfleet, Capitan... throughout the inanimate vastness of space... Angels will rain down like visitors from Heaven! Hallelujah!"

" Hallelujah!" I yelled, receiving an odd look from my brother and a rumbling noise that sounded like laughter from Bee.

" visitors from Heaven? What...what are you, like, an alien or something?" Mikaela asked.

"no he's a giant yellow unicorn, what do you think?" she looked at Sam for an explanation.

"she has the craziness of our mother." he mumbled. Bee changed back into his car form and opened the door for us.

"any more questions you want to ask?" cam through the radio.

…

!i call dibs!" I said before limping to the drivers side. I sat down and the seatbelt went over me. "well, thank you kind sir." I said with an overly posh accent.

"You're welcome... honey." I giggled and tried to hide my blush. I leaned over the passenger seat.

"kiss the gal already and step in the car." I yelled. I heard them huff and walked in the the car. Sam looked at me with a blank stare.

"what?"

"why can't I drive?"

"I'm not driving."

"yes, you are"

"no, I'm not"

"you are"

"not"

"you-"

"Bee is driving!"

"...shut up and drive, drive, drive, drive!" I glanced at the radio and a grin appeared on my face, and I let a chuckle out. Sam sat next to me and Mikaela in the back.

Time skip because I'm lazy

we drove further in silence. After a while, bee pushed a fence open, drove a little further and then stopped. Mikaela and Sam stepped out while I just stay seated in the comfortable leather.

"so... you liked the wash huh?" I grinned evilly. The car warmed up and the radio sprung on again.

"yeah, yeah, yeah. Yeah, yeah, yeah." I laughed and patted the steering wheel.

"then I will have to give you some more." I purred and it became even warmer.

"tease." bee said. I giggled. Sam and Mikaela came back in the car, complaining about the heat.

"...Who's fault... could it... be." I playfully glared at the radio and gave the wheel a light slap.

"Have you been flirting with the car again?" Mikaela said with a knowing smile. I acted like I didn't see it. "how comes you have sunglasses on anyway?"

"i have a feeling you'll find out soon." I said.

After a while we stopped in an alley and stepped out. We watched as a semi-truck drove up to us, together with a porsche, GMC Topkick, and an ambulance. I winced when I saw the last one. The truck stopped in front of us and transformed, the other cars soon followed. I stared up at the giant robot with my mouth slightly open. He looked down at us.

I searched my memorises of who that might be and stopped on one **Optimus Prime. **I smiled a little.

Optimus Prime bent down on one knee, "Are you Samuel James Witwicky and Vala rose Witwicky, descendants of Archibald Witwicky?"

"They know your names." Mikaela whispered.

"yeah." Sam said looking in shock well me, I was just standing there trying to be less notice as possible.

"my name is Optimus Prime, we are autonomous robots organisms from the Planet Cybertron."

"But you can call us Autobots for short." The ambulance robot said.

"Autobots."Sam repeated, still shocked.

"what's cracking, lil' bitches?" I looked at the silver Autobot.

"my first lieutenant. Designation, Jazz." Optimus said while standing up, I swear I saw him look at me.

"this looks like a cool place to kick it." Jazz said and sat down on a car, making me giggle.

"what is that? how did he learn to talk like that?" Sam asked.

"we've learned Earth's language through the World Wide Web." I snorted.

"you can find everything on the internet these days. And I don't know if it's a good thing or not." I said Sam nodded in agreement.

"my weapon specialist, Ironhide." we turned around at a weird clicking noise and cam face to face with some giant cannons on the black Autobot.

"wow!" I said amazed.

"you feeling lucky, punk?" Ironhide said.

"Easy, Ironhide." scolded Optimus

"Just Kidding. I just wanted to show him my cannons." Ironhide defended himself.

"you could probably blow a building up with them, can I borrow them sometime?" I asked with a grin. I heard Sam sigh so I turned. "what, I know you don't like school as well!" I heard the Autobots chuckle.

"i like this femme." getting a few harsh clicking noises from Bumblebee.

"Calm down, she's all yours." I blushed at that.

"our medical officer, Ratchet." Ratchet seemed to sniff the air.

"the boy's pheromone level suggests he wants to mate with the female." I burst out in laughter at there faces. "and the other Female is hurt and... different?" I looked at him to see he had a confuses face. I swallowed, I turned back to Optimus to see him looking at me, then to Sam and Mikaela.

I sighed and slowly pulled my glasses off, to show two glowing purple eyes.

"By the Allspark, she is Primus chosen!" Ratchet gaped, my eyes turned to Optimus, see that he bent down looking closer at me.

"is this true?" he asked.

"yes, I first met Primus after my accident." I eyes flashed to Sam, to see that he tensed.

"May, I see you wound?" Ratchet asked I turned to him. I nodded to him. And sat on his hand. I unrapped my leg. I saw Mikaela turn green and Sam looked like he was going to faint. I then looked down my leg was swollen and was a dark purple around where the dog bit me.

"This will hurt a little." he whispered

"A li-AAAAARG!" I screamed and slammed my head down on one of his fingers, which hurt a little.

"you call that a little?" I hissed between my clenched teeth. Soon the pain faded and I sighed happily. "Thanks Ratchet." I smiled up at him, when he set me down next to Sam who caught the bandage that Ratchet threw at him.

"my fingers are too big. I could hurt her even more." Sam nodded at Ratchet and began to warp my leg... poorly.

"Give it here." Mikaela said and wrapped it well.

"you already know your Guardian, Bumblebee." Optimus said and i turned to our yellow Camaro.

"so you're my guardian, huh?" I slowly turned to Sam, eyes narrowed which looked scary because I felt them darken a little.

"our! Our...guardian." he said, holding his hands up in an 'I surrender' fashion.

"His vocal preprocessor were damage in battle. I'm still working on them. "Doc pointed a red laser at Bee's neck and he began to choke, cough and grab his neck.

"Poor Bumblebee." I said, my eyes felt like they would water. Bee looked down at me and placed his hand on the ground. I looked as his hand for a second and sat on it. He gently put me up on his shoulder. I kissed him on his..where his cheek would be and he started to chirp loudly and happily. I saw Ratchet and Optimus share a knowing look that I didn't understand.

**WOW, I think that might have been my longest chapter yet! (thrusts fist up) Yeah, awww I bet you didn't see that kiss coming or the flirting he he! Anyway thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed!**


	6. Small chapter!

After Optimus had explained why they were here to Sam and Mikaela, I gain smiled to turned to Bumblebee.

...

...

...

"Well then, Sexy I'm driving!"

Time skip~~

we drove back home and I as I said it, I was driving in Sexy. I'm going to call 'bee that from now on!

…

What?! He doesn't seem to mind it anyway.

We stopped and stepped out of 'bee. I gave him a quick kiss on the steering wheel before stepping out.

"i need you two to stay here, all right? You got to stay here and you're gonna watch them." Sam said. I just stared at him.

"yes sir!" I said in my strongest voice

"Vala, stop that." He said to me. I held my hand up in a salute and stayed like that. Sam urgh-ed and ignored me. "All of them. Do you hear what I'm saying?" he said to Mikaela more then me.

"Yeah, okay, okay!" she answered and he ran off, I slightly bent to Mikaela.

"Don't you think they're going to wonder where I am?" She looked at me wide eyes.

"Go!" I jumped and gave her a blank look.

"WOOF!" I shouted and ran off, I swear I heard the rumbling of cars (as in there laughing)

"Where's Vala?" I heard dad ask. I ran on the path to them and slammed shut the door he was tryin got open.

"Right here! I was just..." I glanced away for a second. "Talking to the plants." they both gave me a weird look. When I looked at Sam I saw over his shoulder Optimus in his robor form standing up where he was parked.

"Yes! They say when you talk to plants they grow faster and all. So I'm testing that." Dad smiled and nodded. Sam though gasped when he turned and saw Optimus in our back yard. When I saw Bumblebee I turned to dad.

"Can you give me a minute I want to star gaze for a little while/" Dad nodded and I walked over to Bumblebee while putting my finger against my lips and made a shushing noise. I grinned when he did the same but then to Optimus. When I reached him, I put my hands against his chest and tried to push him back. He looked down at me with amused optics. He looked up at Optimus and did a 'break it off' motion.

"Sleep good, Handsome man!" I heard Sam say and I slapped my hand over my mouth. Earning a cute questioning look from Bee. Sam turned to Optimus who basically seemed to ignore him.

"What are you doing? What are you doing? No, watch the path! Watch the path! Watch the... Please, please, please." he whisper yelled at Optimus who walked up to Sam... destroying the path. He stepped dangerously close and then stepped on the fountain.

"Sorry. My bad." this robot couldn't sound more human then just now. I let out a giggle making him look at me.

I shrugged, "You sound human then, Optimus!" I smiled. I saw his optics widen a tiny bit, then gave me a small smile. Then turned back to Sam.

Optimus POV (didn't see this one did ya! Ha-ha!)

"What are you doing? What are you doing? No, watch the path! Watch the path! Watch the... Please, please, please." Samuel yelled at me in a qutied voise, I walked up to Sam and the destroying the path. Then processed to stepped on the stone fountain.

"Sorry. My bad." I said feeling guilty. I then heard a giggle, looking from where it come from. It was Vala.

She shrugged, "You sound human then, Optimus!" she smiled. My optics widen a tiny bit, she reminded me of Cara so much. The only difference was that she had blue hair and purple eye which she was gifted with when chosen by Primus. I gave her a small smile. Then turned back to Sam.

**Okay, okay, okay. I know I haven't posted in like a week it's because I've been busy. I'm posting this small part. I still need to write more. yeah, I've only had time to do this again in sorry!**


End file.
